FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to joystick controllers, and more particularly to devices for accurately detecting specific ranges of movement of the actuator arms of such controllers.
More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in joysticks. An example of a commercial joystick is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,157 issued Apr. 25, 1989, entitled HALL-EFFECT CONTROLLER.